


Attack

by PrincessAddieJ



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Rape/Non-con Elements, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAddieJ/pseuds/PrincessAddieJ
Summary: When Jareth's eldest brother comes back, everyone is in trouble.





	1. Part One - Brother Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain mentions of rape, verbal abuse, and swearing. If that's not your game, please DO NOT read!

Tommy had said there was nothing to worry about. That was her first clue that something was horribly wrong. Uncle Tommy was many things: chatty, loving, and a bit clingy in a way that she adored beyond words, but he was not a good liar. His words made almost no sense; all he managed to say was that he would ‘explain later,’ and ‘don’t worry, please.’ So of course, Addie could not help but worry.

Jareth did not seem altogether bothered, more so . . . Annoyed. As if whatever Tommy was doing was of great trouble to him. That worried the princess, too. Her father, the great Goblin King, was often annoyed with a great many things, but Tommy was not on that list.

“What is he talking about, Dad?” She finally asked Jareth in a small voice, pretending to care more about her math homework than his answer. He sighed deeply, physically tensing next to her before answering:

“He went to try and kill Cordon.”

Cordon.

The name alone sent warning sirens off in Addie’s mind, taking her back to only two days earlier when her father had revealed his darkest secret to her in an attempt to be more open and gain even a shred of relief from the pain he felt. She remembered his words with startling clarity.

Cordon was Jareth’s eldest brother on his father’s side. From the Goblin King’s description, the fae man was quite the behemoth and a complete monster. Her father wove a succinct, yet descriptive tale of his relationship with Cordon, and how it was absolutely horrendous, at best. At its worst, Jareth barely had the nerve to tell Addie about the disgusting rape he suffered at the hands of his brother. The little girl could not forget her father’s face as he nearly wept re-telling Cordon’s verbal abuse of how tiny and feminine the younger was, how he was a disgrace to their family name and how he deserved to be used in the worst possible way . . . Which Cordon promptly sought to. Addie was not sure what all of the terms her father used were, but she did remember her own nightmarish experiences at Dimmitri’s hand, and it made her want to cry thinking that her unbelievably strong father ever had to feel that way.

Even hearing his name again made her want to be ill, but having it grouped together with the sweet man she considered her uncle was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She did everything she could to hide her fear. Jareth did not seem to think it was enough to be scared over, but . . . He wasn’t afraid of anything. What if Uncle Tommy was in trouble and he needed help? How would her father know? And then, as if he had heard her thoughts . . . Addie’s cell phone buzzed loudly from her pocket with a voice message from Tommy.

“Addie . . .” He rasped, his distinctly kind voice stressed with pain. “Addie, help. I’m hurt. I found Conor.” The princess wanted to smile at her uncle’s purposeful disrespect of the man, but she was too scared at the sound of his voice. “I tried to fight him, but he’s stronger than me. I’m hurt, Addie. My stomach is killing me and I’m bleeding from the head.”

The message abruptly cut off, and Addie turned to warn her father, but the king had silently disappeared from her side. She was simultaneously impressed and frustrated.

“Dad!” She called on instinct. “Dad, help! Please!”

Instantly, Jareth was by her side in a seamless flourish.

“What?! What’s wrong?!”

She explained Tommy’s injuries as calmly as possible, relaying all the information she knew in a steady tone.

“Damn it to hell!” He swore in a low growl.

“Dad, we have to go help him!” Addie had insisted. She was positive the king would deny her the ability to help, as he often did when he felt danger was present in the least. Instead, he merely nodded, holding his arm out for her to take with a simple instruction of:

“Come along.”

 

Addie obeyed instantly, taking hold of her father’s arm and recognizing the familiar feel of the floor coming out from under her feet as he Moved them with his magic to their destination. It took only seconds, if that, for the ground to meet them again, and Addie began to call out for Tommy with her father.

“Uncle Tommy!”

“Thomas! Where are you?!”

They called in turn several times with no response. Addie had just begun to feel sick at her stomach again when a soft groan sounded only feet away from them.

“Over here . . .” It moaned.

There was no doubt it was Tommy. Jareth found him faster than Addie could even pinpoint the source of the voice, and pulled a bleeding Tommy to his feet with no effort at all.

“Of all the idiotic, irresponsible things to do, Thomas! What in the bloody hell were you thinking?!” The king roared in frustration. Addie rubbed her uncle’s arm not wrapped about Jareth with a soothing smile.

“That means, ‘I love you Tommy, are you okay,’” she explained in a tender tone. Jareth rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I think so. I got a couple good punches in, but obviously he beat me,” Tommy explained, holding his sore stomach. Blood pulsed from a head wound Addie could not see beneath his flaming strawberry locks, and it worried both her and her father.

“Let’s get you to the castle, Thomas. You need to heal-“

The king cut his words off abruptly, which struck the princess as odd. Her father loved to hear himself talk for the sake of talking at times, and though she found it funny most often, right now she could not find another emotion to name but fear. And as she watched Jareth’s mismatched eyes grow wide, Addie knew the feeling was not misplaced.

“We have to go,” the king said in a low, forced voice.

“Why? What’s happening?” Addie pondered aloud. Jareth and Tommy made eye contact for the briefest of moments, understanding washing over the pair of them like a tidal wave.

“No,” Tommy breathed, “he’s not back? Is he?”

Jareth opened his mouth to respond, when a dark figure flew over them, landing only steps away from where they stood. The king swept Tommy and Addie behind him with a sure hand as he turned to face a giant of a man smirking down at them with a wicked grin. The princess unconsciously summoned the sword she received for her birthday to her hands as she attempted to take in all of the fae before her. It had been a gift from a friend of her father’s – someone she now considered a friend as well – and the moment it hit her hands, the Elvish metal glowed blue. Emily had warned her that foretold of danger. As the princess looked over the sickeningly blonde hair and cold blue eyes of the fae man before them, she did not disagree with the weapon.

“Hello little brother,” the man said, his gravelly voice dripping with malice. “You’ve grown since I last saw you . . . No wings, still,” he chuckled darkly. Jareth froze in front of them, unable to speak.

“Shut the hell up,” Tommy growled in a low hum.

Cordon looked down at the king, obviously expecting something, but still, Jareth did not move or speak.

“What? No hello for your big brother? Or maybe you’d prefer a kiss?” He teased, taking a step forward. At that, the Goblin King found his voice.

“Cordon,” Jareth began in a tone Addie had never heard from him. It was akin to the way she spoke when she was in trouble; to the floor, solemn, and . . . Submissive. “My friend, daughter, and I were just leaving.” Cordon laughed deep in in chest as his gaze ran over Addie.

“So that’s who the little tart is,” he grumbled. “she looks like you. Father is so disappointed in all of you, though it’s hard to tell who he hates more, you or Dimmitri. You both are such disgraces.”

Anger flared in Addie’s small body to the point she was sure her blood had turned to lava in her veins. But there was no pain. Only fire.

“What a little peacock,” she quipped. “Who the hell cares what that unfeeling bastard thinks? Who cares what you think you stupid son of a bitch!” Cordon’s smile faded in a heartbeat.

“You have obviously failed to teach the girl manners, Jareth,” he growled. The king turned his head only slightly, not taking his gaze off his brother.

“Addie, hush!” He snapped. The princess closed her mouth and tightened her grip on the cool metal in her hands.

“Good choice,” Cordon snarled, “Dimmitri obviously didn’t do well to help you learn to keep your mouth shut. Perhaps I should give it a try,” he laughed, dark and deep.

The implication did not go unnoticed by Jareth. Very clearly fueled by rage, the king lunged at his brother, hopping several feet in the air to land on Cordon’s back soundly. Addie caught Tommy as he crumpled to the ground without Jareth’s aid, and watched as her father wrapped his thin but capable arms around Cordon’s thick neck, trying to choke him. The attempt was futile, however. Cordon was bigger, taller, and much stronger than Jareth, even in his rage-induced violence. Cordon grabbed Jareth by the back of his neck and flipped him forward onto the hard ground with no visible strain.

Addie sucked in a horrified breath as the king’s body slammed into the ground like a rag doll, and a harsh breath forced its way through his lips. Cordon wrapped his long fingers around Jareth’s throat, pressing his full weight into the king with a cruel smile. He leaned down, whispered something unintelligible in Jareth’s ear, and moved his head only slightly to dig his teeth into his brother’s skin like an animal. Jareth let out a pained cry the likes of which Addie did not know he was capable of, and something inside her small frame came completely undone.

Her vision ran red, barely taking in anything around her. There was no thought, only action. While Cordon was distracted licking her father’s blood from his lips, Addie leapt up onto his back. His massive body convulsed beneath her, but she tensed her legs around him – much as she did when riding her horse, Delilah – to keep from falling off. She was painfully aware of the sword still clutched desperately in her dominant right hand.

“I’m gonna kill you. I’m gonna fucking kill you!” She shrieked, sinking the sword deep between his shoulder blades in one swift move. The blade ran until more than half its length was buried in Cordon’s back. Addie felt a smile unconsciously work its way onto her face in morbid satisfaction.

But the princess’s victory was short lived. With a loud growl of indignation, Cordon grabbed the hilt of the sword with one unbelievably huge hand, and ripped it free, his dark blood painting Addie’s face scarlet. He stood erect, simultaneously flinging Addie backward, and she landed in a heap some feet away. Her head hit the ground with a loud crack, causing a deafening ring to burst from her ears.

“Addie!” Jareth called in a broken voice.

Cordon made no move toward the little princess, however. Instead, he turned back to Jareth, still flat on the ground, bleeding from the crook of his neck, and picked him up by his throat. Addie’s vision cleared enough that she could see the murder in Cordon’s eyes . . . And the fear in her father’s.

“You think a toy can hurt me?!” He snarled. “You shouldn’t have done that, little girl. Now your daddy is going to pay. We have some catching up to do, anyway, little brother.”

With that, Cordon kicked off the ground and flew away, Jareth clutched in his hands.


	2. Part Two - Fight For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addie and her uncle have to track down the Goblin King, and that's the easy part.

Tommy and Addie stood in shocked silence for all of three seconds.

“We have to follow them,” Addie declared, mostly to herself.

“Holy shit,” Tommy swore under his breath. “Holy fucking shit.”

Addie attempted to work a plan over in her mind as her uncle continued to swear and pace worriedly around her on shaky feet. Her thoughts seemed to be moving faster than she could think them. All she knew with certainty was that her daddy needed help and he needed it now.

Daddy.

The princess stopped short at that word. She thought it to herself all the time, though she had probably only said it aloud a small handful of times. But this time it felt different. This time, her mind conjured up its own ideas of what it meant. Behind her eyes, images of Dimmitri filled her thoughts; his screaming face, his clenched fists and demonic glare. Then, without warning, there was Jareth; his proud smile, his warm laugh, his soft lips kissing her cheeks and forehead as she fell asleep in his arms. Her chest tightened and tears threatened to fall as she imagined never having any of that again. Dimmitri was never Daddy . . . But Jareth was, and he needed her now.

“Tommy,” she finally said, interrupting his vulgar monologue. “We have to go. This,” the princess explained, holding up her amulet that looked strikingly like her father in his owl form, “has Dad’s magic in it. It can track him in a way.”

“Oh my god . . . Oh my god . . . Oh my god,” he huffed, still moving in circles.

“Uncle Tommy! We gotta go! Are you coming?” Her harshness seemed to break Tommy out of his daze.

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

The princess prepared to use her own magic to Move them, when her phone beeped loudly from the pocket of her jeans. Tucking her sword into the new sheath now about her waist, Addie pulled the phone out to see the screen flashing: MOM CALLING. For the briefest of moments, the girl wanted to ignore the call, but decided against it in the end.

“Hello?” She said tentatively.

“Adelaide!” Her mother squawked from the other end. “Where are you?! I went to pick you up from school, only to find that you’d been checked out early. I haven’t seen your father all day, and now this! What is going on?!” Addie let out a rough sigh.

“Addie,” Tommy whispered at her side.

“Okay, look Mom, there’s a lot to explain, and I need you to remain calm.”

“Addie,” Tommy pressed again.

“Don’t you tell me to remain calm, young lady! You will tell me what is going on RIGHT NOW!”

“Addie we have to go,” Tommy warned quietly.

Her uncle was right, and Addie knew it, but she was unsure of how to explain it to Megan. Yes, this situation was dire, but having her mother worry would be pointless and probably harmful to her unborn sister. In the end, Addie decided to go with the truth . . . However diluted.

“Dad’s in trouble. Condor has him.” At her side, Tommy smirked at the nickname the princess had given the beast-like man.

“WHAT?!” Megan screamed, causing her daughter to move the phone several inches from her face so as not to lose hearing.

“Addie, I really think your dad is in trouble. I think . . . I think Conor is going to hurt him again if we don’t hurry,” Tommy confessed. His usual cheery smile was replaced with a hard line that took away from his young face. She knew he was right, and it made her want to be sick all over again.

“Mom, I gotta go. Tommy and I are gonna go get Dad.” Addie could clearly hear her mother’s sharp gasp, her worry likely spiking in an instant.

“No! Addie! Wait!” She begged in a high pitch, but the girl did not have the luxury of waiting.

“I’m sorry, Mom. Be safe. I love you,” she said simply, ending the call in the next instant. She held her arm out to Tommy like her father normally did for her before Moving and said,

“Okay, let’s go.”

 

Tommy did surprisingly well being Moved with magic. Addie wasn’t sure if it was his alien genetics, or if his constitution was simply phenomenal, but the pair of them met solid ground after a lengthy departure no worse for the wear. Neither seemed to know where they were. They both looked around with darting glances in every direction with absolute silence. After a tense moment, Tommy opened his mouth to speak, but the words died in his throat as a piercing cry rang out from inside the aged house they were standing in front of.

“Dad,” Addie whispered to herself, fear swallowing her entire body. Tommy started toward the front door without hesitation.

“Follow me,” he said to Addie in a quiet, steady voice, and the princess obeyed without a thought.

The duo tread carefully into the dark home, looking all around them constantly. Leaning on instincts she didn’t know she had, Addie held her sword defensively in front of her small body, ready to strike of necessary. She followed Tommy up a large staircase that had clearly been touched by time. Cobwebs hung between each railing and dust caked every surface she could see. The bigger problem, however, was the fact that the home was clearly enormous. Even when they finally reached the top of the stairs, neither Addie nor Tommy knew where to move forward.

Hallways stretched out on their left and right, both decorated with an absurd amount of rooms guarded by closed doors. The only clue either had to go on, was the faint sound of movement down the hall to their left. Tommy moved first, checking every door in turn. The first three held nothing of importance; different types of furniture and other odd items littered each space, all collecting time in the form of gray powder. Then, as they approached the fourth door midway down the long path, rhythmic creaking filled the air, followed by muffled crying and a loud slap to bare skin.

“Shut up you little bitch!” Cordon’s devilish growl echoed. Tommy tried the handle, viciously turning and yanking at the cold metal.

“It’s locked,” he said, clearly flustered.

“Kick it,” the princess offered, her sword still poised and ready. Tommy nodded and proceeded to slam his foot into the door with every ounce of strength he had, but it would not budge. After his second attempt, the unmistakable sound of heavy furniture piling against the door filled the hall, followed by another cry, this one more broken than the last.

“Jareth!” Tommy wailed, an odd mixture of pain and anger coloring his smooth voice. Addie felt the anger return in full force, and lowered her sword to her left hand.

“Move, Tommy,” she said bluntly. Tommy did as he was bid without hesitation, and allowed the girl to get closer.

The princess laid her hand flush with the paneled wood, and allowed her magic to flow, unrestrained. It took less than a moment for her to gather enough strength to blow the door off its hinges, sending everything blocking their path flying backward. If it phased Tommy, he did not show it, choosing instead to rush in the room ahead of Addie, who followed with her weapon raised once again. The feeling was new for her, as she had never wielded anything but a stick to smack baseballs with, but she did not question the only thing making her feel even remotely in control.

They entered to a terrible sight. Jareth was sprawled out on a dirty bed, his white poet’s shirt torn beyond recognition, his gray tights tangled about his ankles. Tommy took pained notice of the fact that the king was nearly naked, and rushed to be by his side, while Addie focused on Cordon making a mad leap out of the bedroom window. Though the king was in desperate need, she could not allow the monster to get away.

“Tommy, you take care of Dad. I’m finishing this,” she growled, sounding much like her father.

She did not wait for her uncle’s confirmation before heading back out the door and down the aging stairs. When the princess made it back outside, she quickly spotted Cordon attempting to fly away from his crime. Addie had no wings and was unable to chase him down, but she knew that if this man was anything like her father, he would not back down from a challenge. So that was what she offered him.

“You’re gonna run away? From a little girl?! How pathetic! I bet your bastard father would be so disgusted with you!”

That got his attention.

Cordon swooped back down to land in front of the girl, whipping his hand forward to smack her across the face. However, forces beyond Addie’s understanding coursed through her, somehow controlling her movements beyond her conscious instruction. She leaned back, dodging the hit effortlessly, and swung her blade out like lighting, landing a solid blow to the back of Cordon’s left knee. He stumbled to the ground as blood pooled from the gaping wound, and Addie took her chance to knock him fully down with another deafening swing that dug deep into his stomach.

“You little bitch!” He spat, clutching the spot where blood poured out in a crimson waterfall as his body fell flat. The girl rounded on him, taking one of his impressive wings in her fist and pulling it tight.

“Just like my dad, huh?” She hissed, seconds before slicing the appendage off with nothing more than a flick of her wrist. Cordon cried out loudly as it too poured blood. Addie moved to the other wing without hesitation.

“ . . . And now you’re gonna be like him too. At least in this way you sick monster.” And with that, she chopped his other wing off as well, tossing it aside like the useless piece of trash it was, now.

“You stupid cunt!” He howled. “You’re no better than your father. I’ll have you, too . . . You’re probably a better fuck than he is, anyway. And then your mother, too, I think, just for good measure.”

Not understanding what came over her, Addie rotated the hilt in her hand so as to better stab the fae. When he moved to stand again, she lunged forward, plunging the blade deep into Cordon’s groin, running him completely through until the metal met solid ground and pushed through still. He shrieked in unbelievable pain, grasping futilely at his now ravaged penis.

“Good luck with that,” Addie remarked with an evil smirk.

Cordon continued to weep for several long moments, until Addie could take it no longer, and pulled the sword away from him. At first, she thought that would be enough, and hoped he had learned his lesson. But as she began walking back up to the house, Cordon screamed at her in between broken sobs.

“I’ll kill you! I kill you all you fucking brat!”

Again, she acted beyond her control, and walked back over to him. Addie was surprisingly calm in her viciousness as she took a fistful of his pale blond hair in her tiny hand and pulled his head upward to look at her. The angle was helpful when she effortlessly carved out a large chunk of his strained throat and kicked it away. She listened without care to him choking on his own blood, struggling for air as she picked up the discarded wings and went back inside to check on her father.


	3. Part Three - Hello and Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordon might be finished, but things are just getting started.

Filled to the brim with a dark sense of excitement, Addie took the stairs two at a time on her way back up to her father and Tommy. Before she reached the top, the princess heard the unmistakable sound of her father sobbing openly. She hoped she was wrong, she hoped it was something – anything – else, but the knowing sensation deep in her stomach that she had grown so accustomed to would not let her lie, even to herself. And sure enough, as she re-entered the dimly lit bedroom, Tommy was next to Jareth, covering the king with a blanket while he cried, inconsolable, into a pillow on the dirty bed.

“It’s okay, Jareth,” he said softly, “I’m here. You’re safe.”

It was painfully clear to Addie that her father felt anything but safe. Jareth pulled away from Tommy’s touch as though it physically pained him, and wailed ever louder. She tried to quiet her panting, brought on by the physical assertion she could very suddenly feel.

“Guys,” she huffed loudly. Jareth opened his eyes, now ringed with red, to look at her.

“W-what,” he whined.

“I . . . I did . . . I did it.” Tommy’s face fell, his dark eyes going wide.

“Addie . . . You . . . Y-you killed him? You killed Conor?” He stuttered, disbelieving. At his side, Jareth too looked like he simply couldn’t believe what she was saying. His shock took over his entire pointed face, even as tears continued to fall.

“Yeah . . . And look.”

At that, Addie held up a pair of dark wings, limp and useless. They were spattered with bloodstains that matched those on the princess’s clothes from her fight with the fae, and she was oddly proud of them. Both Tommy and Jareth were stunned beyond words. At first, Addie thought them to be proud of her as well, but when the king’s face fell to a mask that blended sorrow and pain and turned his body away from her on the bed, the little girl’s heart sank. She had saved him and made sure the monster would never hurt her daddy again. Why was he acting this way?

“Addie . . .” Tommy said her name as though she had died, as if this was something to be mourned instead of celebrated. The princess felt a warm slash of hurt flare in her chest.

“I . . . I thought . . . But he hurt . . .”

She tried to start the sentence several times, but none of the words that fell off her tongue sounded right. Then it hit her: She had done something wrong. She had killed a man. No matter how the others joked and threatened wanting to do the same, she had actually done it, and that was not what was needed. She deserved their disappointment. She deserved to be punished.

A blinding light interrupted the princess’s self-deprecating thought. Jareth groaned in a way that said he perfectly understood what was happening and was thoroughly unhappy with it. When Addie was finished blinking the blur out of her vison, a tall, thin man with blond hair that fell past his shoulders stood before them. His face was blank as he stared about the room with cool blue eyes that met each of them with indifference. Then they landed on the king.

“What is going on here?” He spoke slowly, in a deep, commanding voice that did not intend to be ignored. Jareth sighed.

“Father,” he began, but Tommy cut him off.

“Father?! So that was your son that hurt Jareth? That monster deserved to die!”

The man looked over Tommy with distaste. Addie could not tell if it was the outburst he did not care for, or the fact that her uncle had suggested his son got his comeuppance in the form of death. It didn’t seem to matter at the moment.

“Yes,” the stranger confirmed, “Cordon is my son. He was lucky I showed up when I did. Otherwise my granddaughter – a little fighter, from the looks of it – would have slaughtered him.”

Would have?!

“Who the hell are you?!” Tommy snapped, incensed with the man who looked far too calm for comfort. At that, the man turned to Tommy, bringing himself up to full height and stretching out a set of impressive pearl-colored wings, almost translucent in the dim light.

“I am Vercin,” he said simply. “Who are you?”

“Tommy,” he said matter-of-factly. “I’m your son’s friend, and apparently I give more of a damn about him than you do. If you cared to even pay a little bit of attention you would have known about Conor hurting him!”

Amazingly, Jareth was still silent. Vercin turned his gaze to his son after Tommy’s angry outburst, but still, the king did not seem able to find words. It pained Addie to see him in such a state. He wasn’t himself. She could feel his pain, his fear, his worthlessness, and it made her want to kill Cordon all over again. Vercin spared both Addie and Tommy a cold look before snapping:

“Shut up and let me speak to my son!”

Tommy met the man’s gaze with a hard look that the princess had never seen before. His jaw was taught, his eyes were narrow and cold, but he remained silent. Addie seriously doubted it was because he had nothing to say. Her uncle was passionate and was rarely silent about the people he loved. When Vercin was sure Tommy’s mouth was firmly shut, he turned back to Jareth.

“What is going on here, Son?”

Addie watched as her father, once a powerful king, stared up at his father with the eyes of a frightened child. He tried to speak, but at first, nothing came out. When it did, the noise was nothing more than a broken stutter.

“I . . . I . . .” He tried.

“Spit it out, boy!” Vercin roared, causing Jareth to flinch away violently.

“I was raped!” He screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks in hot torrents. “Cordon raped me! He has been doing it since I was young! I’m sorry!” He wailed, not meeting Vercin’s eyes.

Had the king been able to look up at his father, Jareth would have seen Vercin’s entire face fall as realization washed over him. Slowly, the elder man reached out to his son and placed a long-fingered hand around his shoulder in an attempt at comfort. Jareth flinched again, but did not otherwise attempt to shake the hold as he continued to cry.

“I’m sorry, boy. I wish you would’ve told me. I would have put a stop to this so much sooner. For now, go home and be with your family. Rest assured that Cordon will pay for his crimes.”

“Thank you, Father,” The king said to the floor, his eyes rimmed with red.

And with that, Vercin was gone.

“Jareth,” Tommy began in a near whisper. “Let’s get you home, buddy.”

“I can take us back,” Addie offered in a small voice, unsure if she should even speak.

“Yes. Okay,” Jareth agreed in a clipped tone. Tommy gingerly wrapped an arm around the king to help him up, looking to his niece.

“We should get going.”

“One second,” the princess said carefully, turning away from the boys.

With careful movements, Addie picked up Cordon’s lifeless wings from the floor. She had unconsciously dropped them when Vercin had arrived, and had only thought of them again that very moment. Anger flowed through her again, and the girl allowed the emotion to rule her for a never-ending moment. Her hands grew hot with magic, focusing all the energy into allowing the burning heat to transfer into Cordon’s wings. Without warning, they erupted in blue flame, bursting into nothing but black soot and falling through her fingers to the floor in seconds. Cordon would never fly again and it made the girl proud in the sickest way she had ever felt. She turned back to her father and uncle with a blank face and said,

“Okay, we can go now.”


End file.
